Running trough the rain (english version)
by Sandy'sgotagun
Summary: OS in 3 parts, E12 S02. Jeff and Annie, are they gonna go back together ? It's up to you.
1. Running trough the rain

Hello everyone ! I'm french, so if my english is not really rich and perfect, I apologise. This story is not mine, and all the characters neither. I don't reach anything for writing this. Hope you're gonna like it. There is a French version of it. (same title)

:) xx

The rain continued to fall on Greendale. Jeff stood under the porch, his hands buried in the pockets of his pleated trousers, staring into the void. He was thinking about what Andre told him. "The love of a good woman makes anything's possible", it hit him. He felt that Andre was right, and that all his superstitions, his ideas about love came to be questioned. Jeff knew he had made a mistake, even many mistakes. He felt bad about it. But it was already too late. Jeff heard that someone was opening the doors of the hall. He cast a glance back and turned his head, while continuing to look at the building in front of him. Abed was standing next to him.

— Hey !

— Hi. They looked the rain.

— Annie just texted me. She asked Rich out. Jeff frowned. He nodded, and said for only answer "cool". Abed looked at him, puzzled by his sulk pout.

— He said no. Winger set his eyes on Abed, wide-eyed, the answer seemed surprising. Before he could say anything, his friend continued:

— He said she's great, but too young.

While Jeff was running in the pouring rain, Abed remained motionless under the porch, the phone still in hand. He looked quietly the lawyer leaving.

He was running, running in the middle of honking cars, that lights dazzled his eyes, and despite his wet clothes, his shoes filled with water, and the cold air which traversed his body, it did not stop him. Nothing and nobody could stop him in his run.

The door opened on Jeff, he took a deep breath, and began his tirade.

— Don't say anything until I've said what I gotta say. I've known you for almost two years now, and I've never taken you as seriously as I should have. You are the… strangest, coolest, most genuine person I've ever met. And the thing that scares me about you is… how good you make me which I was.

He stood at the door in this small hall. He was still trying to catch his breath after the distance he had traveled.

He sought an answer in her eyes, he was only expecting that. The time seemed to stop, as if he were the only one living in this moment.


	2. When the time just stop

— Jeff. Go inside to warm up. She closed the door behind him, and invited him to sit on her little two-seater sofa. She went to get him a hot towel, that she gently placed on his shoulders.

— Do you want something to drink ? A cup of tea perhaps ? It would do you good, you're cold. He replied with a nod. Her large blue eyes watched him with a tragic air.

She carried to him the cup.

— Annie

— No, let me speak. My turn. He took a sip of tea, the nectar burned his throat. After a brief breath, Annie sat down beside him. She stared her eyes into his and continued.

— Do you remember what I told you in the toilet, tonight ? It was important to me, I had to tell you. I thought that after all that had happened between us, things would change. But no.

She marked a break, he was still staring at her, the cup of tea was still full, waiting for the rest of her tale.

— I can not stand Jeff. All this must stop.

Annie looked down, she crossed her legs and played with her fingers nervously. Winger took her hand to put a stop on her compulsive actions. She lifted her head and smiled shyly.

— I don't know where I am with you. You don't know what you do to me, that you make me feel, live through, just by a simple glance. I no longer feel like I am simple girl, with no interest to you, I finally feel like you pay attention to me. I don't feel like the girl who "gives her homework to everyone" and that I am only good at it. I feel... important when you look at me.

She blushed.

— But, I don't want it all no more. You know, all those dangerous games... These things affect me, Jeff. I may be weak, or too young to not succumb to the classics, and this is why it must stop. Last year, when we found each other in front of Greendale, you were a breath of fresh air for me, I was only expecting that when I left Vaughn. Found you that night, it was what I needed. And that's what happened. And we kissed. I thought at that moment, time was stopping, for you too. And that you really felt something for me, at least the same as I could feel for you. And the only word I have retain after the kiss from your lips, was "wrong". And since this, I am lost Jeff. I had to confront myself with you the other night, and once again I left disappointed. I honestly thought you were jealous of Rich. Am I wrong ? Tell me I'm wrong. That all this is false. That you feel exactly the same as I feel for you. That this is not an illusion. Tell me Jeff. All this must...

The ceramic of the cup of tea hit the floor, the liquid has poured between each rib of the parquet. The towel over his shoulders fell on the couch, his fingers came lost in the brown mass of Annie, he swung her head back slightly. His mouth landed on hers. She grabbed her hand at the nape of Winger, and answered his ardent kiss.


	3. When it was just a matter of time

— Jeff. Go inside to warm up. She closed the door behind him, and invited him to sit on her little two-seater sofa. She went to get him a hot towel, that she gently placed on his shoulders.

— Do you want something to drink ? A cup of tea perhaps ? It would do you good, you're cold. He replied with a nod. Her large blue eyes watched him with a tragic air.

She carried to him the cup.

— Ann...

— You'll never guess who's here !

His eyes widened, looking puzzled. Annie went to the bathroom. Their hands, one inside the other, interlacing, it jumped at his eyes. His thumb stroked gently her fragile hand. He got up immediately, and tries to take over all its consistency and look confident, despite what he had seen.

— Oh. Vaughn.


End file.
